Tell me that you love me
by HawkFrost21
Summary: At first it was all just a suggestion her grandfather had set. she only wanted to be friends with him but a new kind of rose starts to blossom between the two of them. While she struggles with her feelings he struggles with his past and debates if he would accept her in his life and whether it was right to admit his feelings to her or not. Tell me that you love me. KluDropov. R&R!


****A Blue Dragon fanfiction

Kluke and Andropov pairing

**Tell me that you love me**

Chapter 1

Her grandfather begged her to come and visit him a few weeks ago. It has been years since she last saw him. After the accident that occurred that took the lives of her parents, she was taken in by her aunt in the city.

"Kluke! I'm so happy to see you dear, I've missed you" her grandfather greeted her as she walked inside his lovely home.

"I've missed you too grandfather" she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, something she always do to him when she was a child.

"My, look at how much you've grown. You're as beautiful as your mother" he commented as he looked at her from head to toe. Indeed, she really got her features from her mother, except her green eyes that belonged to her father. "Come, come, have some breakfast. I know that on your flight here, you only had a light snack"

Kluke smiled, escorted by her grandfather, they walked towards the balcony that overlooked his garden. The table was already set with a meal that can feed an army. Her grandfather still knows that she eats a heavy breakfast, but she doesn't get fat because all her energy is drained by physical activities and too much reading. She usually just stays in the living room which looked like a library with all the books that were neatly and fully stacked in the numerous shelves. But she also goes out and plays in her favorite part in his home, the garden.

"How are you my dear?" her grandfather began as they sat

"I'm doing fine grandfather, the flight here was smooth. No troubles at all" she said and started munching on her breakfast

"That's wonderful then, I'm sorry of what happened to your aunt. How are things going?"

"Things are getting better, at least, grandpa. Aunt had it coming, I'm afraid she can no longer endure her sickness, Heart ailment. And I was so grateful to her for taking care of me all these years." Her voice fell and slowed down a bit but she wasn't finished and her grandfather let her continue "My cousins said I could still live with them but I refused, now I'm living in an apartment and supported my cousins with their education."

"You live in an apartment? Are you sure living in something like that is safe and hygienic? Your cousins aren't troubling you, right?"

"Yes grandpa, don't worry, its big enough for me and you know me grandpa, I stay clean. Don't worry about them grandpa, my cousins are very nice and they're like my own siblings. It's the least I could do for accepting me in their family. Besides, I'm a doctor like mom, my income is very healthy."

"Good to hear that then. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come on your graduation day. I heard you graduated with flying colors, I'm so proud of you, dear"

"It's alright grandfather, I understood. Thank you grandpa, I'm proud of you too. I've never thought that you'd still have your teenage charm until now" she teased, which was true. Despite the wrinkles on her grandfather's face, he was still charming and had a good vibe. She heard that when he was young, lots of girls would fawn over him but he remained loyal and faithful to her grandmother. Even when she died early, he didn't remarry, thus, making her mother his only child.

"You flatter me darling" he said before he cleared his throat "Now, without further ado, let us discuss the reason why I made you to come here. Pardon me if I interrupted you with my pleas"

"It's alright grandfather, besides, I really missed this place." She replied with a smile before continuing "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Kluke, darling, as the only child of my only daughter, I want to give what is best for you. It still hurts me about the news of my daughter's death, and I've always treated you as my own." She let him continue "I have created my will and I will give 95% of everything I have to you"

Kluke nearly choked as she drank her juice. It took her a few heartbeats until she finally took a deep breath and said "95% grandfather? That much? Why grandfather? Why me? That percentage is just too much!"

"Kluke, I am old, the sands on my hourglass are barely a quarter now. I no longer have any more relatives and you're the only one that is left. I want to make sure that all of my possessions are in the right hands. The other 5% will be divided among those who remained loyal and faithful of their services to me."

"But still, grandpa, you don't have to give me that much" she protested. Kluke has always been the type to not take such a big favor like this. Despite her quiet nature, she loved the competition and if she accepted this much, there won't be any fun for her any more. She wanted to strive hard for her own just like her grandfather and parents.

"No protests please" he raised his hand and his eyes changed with seriousness "I have already signed my will and it was approved. I know that if I told you earlier, you would decline" he smirked

His granddaughter, although still flabbergasted, was amused of how cunning her grandfather still is. "Oh grandpa, now I know where I get my wits."

They both laughed and Kluke finished her food.

"I have also heard that you still don't have a lover, Kluke. Why is that? You are in the right age and you have all the charm and beauty from your mother."

A smile formed in her lips and was delighted by his comment but she said "Grandfather, no need to rush, besides, I've turned them all down. I've met a lot of men grandpa, but none of them matched what I want."

"Well, I am in no position to argue with that. All I want is for you to have someone who can remain faithful, and give you all his love and trust. It is what I've always told your mother"

"Yes grandpa but you can hardly find someone like that in this era." She drank on her juice

"Which is why I took the liberty to find one for you. I have chosen a suitable groom for you"

She almost spitted out the juice she was drinking but with respect, she swallowed it back and composed herself "You're kidding right, grandpa?"

"A matter of fact, no I'm not."

"Who is he grandfather? A lawyer? A judge like you?"

"He is just a simple lad but he can give you all of his attention and love"

"Who is he grandpa? What is his name?" it was only due to curiosity that she asked. She's not really interested who that person is, besides, she knew that her grandfather won't force her to marry someone she doesn't really love.

"His name is Andropov"

She thought hard before speaking. Andropov… the name was a blur to her. If her memory serves her right, he was the son of her grandfather's maid. However, she was so very young that time she could hardly remember his face. "…Andropov? Your gardener/maid's son?" she looked at him like it was all a joke. She doesn't look down on other people and not one to judge them so easily but she just didn't expect that her grandfather would choose him.

"Yes, Andropov is nice, kind, loyal, and responsible. He was able to finish college and now he's working as an engineer here in the province. He built himself a workshop a few blocks from here."

Kluke raised a brow, she was impressed. Maybe this Andropov fellow isn't so bad. Grandfather would rarely praise any person. Besides, she wondered if he could still remember her.

"I thought when you said someone simple, it was someone who wasn't able to finish his study."

"I didn't mean that dear, I meant someone simple and not someone who has a hectic schedule like me. Didn't you know that I have a lot of shortcomings to your grandmother? It was because sometimes, even if I don't like it, my career as a lawyer needs my most attention"

"I understand you grandfather, and I'm sure grandmother understands you as well." She smiled at him and finished her breakfast.

She wondered how Andropov was doing and what he looks like right now. She doesn't hope to be his wife immediately but she wants to become friends with him and get to know him better.

By that, she agreed to meet Andropov and go to his workshop after unpacking her things in her room, her favorite room in her grandfather's estate. As her grandfather owned a wide range of land, his mansion may be only simple and not that large as a millionaire like him would own but it had a warm and cozy feeling as a home and his garden occupies most of the property. The garden his wife, daughter, and granddaughter, loved, where it was planted with the most beautiful roses they all favored.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**That's chapter 1 for you guys~! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 2 is under way~! :D**

**Great to be back in Blue Dragon**


End file.
